Guess Who's Coming With Me?
by Marie Nomad
Summary: After Becomming, Buffy ran off to LA. What if she meet a certain street thug with a heart of gold? After that, everything changes. Features characters from ATVS. Starts off as BuffyGunn but goes BA after that. A complete AU Third Season.
1. A Street Thug with a Heart of Gold

This is an Alternate Reality that has spoilers up to the end of Season Two. All characters belong to Joss Whedon. There are characters from Angel the TV Series but this will take place during BTVS during Season Three.

Guess Who's Coming With Me?

Part One

By Marie Nomad

Lighting flashed across the night sky as Buffy tossed and turned. "No…" She whispered as she saw Angel's surprised face at the mansion before she thrust her sword into his stomach. "Please…" He vanished before her and she sat up. "ANGEL!"

"Angel again?" A black man said as he sat up beside her. "He must have been special to keep you up like this." He reached up and massaged her shoulders.

Buffy sighed as she let herself relax. "I'm sorry, Gunn, I shouldn't have woken you up but…"

"I have nightmares too; just make sure you don't kick so hard." Gunn said as he rubbed his ribs. "For a tiny thing, you pack a punch."

"Isn't that one of the things you like about me?" Buffy leaned over for a kiss.

"Oh yeah." The two kissed and finally Gunn let go. "Just go back to sleep. We have sightings of more vamps that we have to take care of. Even super slayers need their beauty sleep."

"Right." Buffy turned over and gazed up at the night sky. She could not believe that this was where she ended up after running away three months ago.

**XXX**

She was cold and tired. Actually, she was cold, tired, and lost. Her time in Sunnydale made her forget how huge and confusing LA was. The streets were like a maze of alleys which had all sorts of demons and creatures of the night. As usual, she was carrying a stake and a knife just in case someone decided to attack her. Unfortunately, she forgot a map and now she had to worry about getting home.

The back of her neck tingled and she heard some crashes. Curiously, she walked up to an abandoned building and peeked into one of the windows to see a group of black teenagers fighting vampires. The black kids were armed with stakes, weapons, and other things while the vampires were attacking with their teeth. Buffy ran into the building and joined into the fray. She just snuck in and started dusting vampires left and right. After the battle was done, Buffy brushed herself off. It had been a while since she was in a fight like that and enjoyed it.

"Damn, girl, what are you?" One of the gang members said in awe. Something told Buffy that he was the leader by the way the others gave him room.

"I was just… passing through." Buffy said as she picked up her stake. "You really shouldn't fight all those vamps by yourself."

"We could take care of ourselves." The black man said as he looked up and down the petite girl. "But, you're strong. You look human."

"I am human. I'm just as human as the rest of you guys." Buffy waved away. "It's just…" She paused. Should she tell them her secret? These people obviously dealt with vampires before, would they believe her? She was lonely and maybe they can understand her. "I'm a vampire slayer. Actually, the Slayer, you know the Chosen One."

The gang stared at her. "You mean, The Slayer?" The leader said in amazement. "I thought you're like the Boogyman for vampires."

"Oh no, we're very real." Buffy said as she crossed her arms.

"Cool." Gunn reached up and grabbed Buffy's hand with all of his strength. Buffy retaliated by clutching his hand.

"Yeow!" Gunn let go and flexed his hand. "You're strong for such a tiny thing, Slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I have a name and it's B- Anne. What's yours?"

"Gunn."

"Gun." Buffy repeated, "Your name is Gun?"

"G-U-N-N. Yeah, that's my real name." Gunn said as he studied her again. "So, what's a bad ass slayer like you doing here? Did you get a demotion or something."

"I was passing through. I was lost." Buffy said embarrassed, "I heard fighting so I looked in and saw you need help so I help." There was more silence and she inched away. "Okay, I did my deed and so I'll go and leave you alone now." Buffy started to walk away and then was stopped a hand on the shoulder.

"Hey, wait. Look, we're sorry about the weird treatment. It's just… it's not just the fact that you're The Slayer bothered us it's just… we never expected a white girl like you to come and help us. Most people just avoid these things, even the cops don't look at us." Gunn explained as he looked away. "It's hard for us to even accept help because no one wants to help."

"I know what you mean." Buffy sighed.

The two stared at each other. "Say, you wanna come home with us? Maybe you can help us with our vampire slaying techniques." Gunn offered, "You know, you're the expert in the undead and all. What do you say?"

Buffy thought about it. She had never really knew people like Gunn and his gang. There was her friends but they don't slay vampires with her. They don't know what it was like for her right now and she really don't have any place to go to. Maybe, it was her desperate need for someone to understand her, for someone to talk to her about vampires without thinking of Angel. "All right."

**XXX**

It had been months since she first met Gunn. At first, it was a professional relationship, she and he fight vampires together and gradually, they warmed up. She had grown close to his little sister Alonna, she was young and sharp. She became like the little sister Buffy never had. Gunn's friends also accepted her and even called her 'The Tiny Titan'. She didn't know whether to be proud or insulted by that nickname. She still had her waitress job but she chipped in as much as possible. Gunn's gang often recycle old cans and bottles, work odd jobs, and even steal from the vampires who fall before them. Oddly enough, they never deal with drugs or anything like that. A couple of Gunn's friends steal cars but Buffy learned to just let it go as long as she never had to take part in that. For all their strange quirks, Buffy felt almost at peace with them. Now, she had a home and what feels like a family but her heart aches. She wanted to get closer to Gunn but she couldn't. The idea of her getting intimate again after Angel was too much for her to stand.

"Another day, another vamp." Gunn said as he and Buffy walked down to the warehouse with their weapons in their hands. "You were kicking ass."

"Thanks." Buffy winced at the term.

Gunn sighed. While he only knew her for three months, she showed peculiar habits. One thing was that she can't stand the word 'ass'. It wasn't like she was sensitive to the foul language, she heard far worse and not blink an eye but the word 'ass' bothered her to some weird degree. "Hey, sorry, forgot you hate that word."

"It's just a word." Buffy tried to excuse.

"Does it have to do with this Angel?"

"Sort of. It's complicated. No worries. I'm fine." Buffy smiled falsely.

Gunn crossed his arms. "Yeah right. Look, Anne, I knew you for three months and I barely know anything about you, except that you killed vampires. I don't know who this Angel chick is, where you're from, or even your real name."

"Okay, Angel was my ex-boyfriend, I'm from Sunnydale and Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"My real first name."

"Buffy."

"Yeah. Buffy the vampire slayer, that's me. Just don't tell the others, it's embarrassing."

"Gotcha." Gunn paused, "So, Angel's a guy. What happened between the two of you?"

Buffy looked down. "That's the complicated part. Let me say that he's dead and I don't want to talk about it."

The black man put his hands on her shoulders. "I get it. He was a vampire wasn't he?"

At that moment, Buffy's heart froze in her chest. How could he have guessed? Just a second ago, Gunn thought Angel was a girl. How would he stand her, knowing that her ex-boyfriend wasn't even human. "Errr… ah…"

"Hey, it's cool. I've staked friends who were turned. No girlfriends, thank God. I don't know how I would feel if I had to stake Alona. I understand, really."

Buffy let out a sigh of relief. Of course, Gunn thought that Angel was alive and was turned. That was true about Two Hundred and so years ago. There was no way that he would believe that a slayer would fall for a vampire, even with a soul. That part about her life will remain a secret. "Thanks."

**XXX**

It was the same nightmare as she suffered throughout the months. Her stabbing a clueless Angel in the stomach and his fall into Hell. His look of confusion hurts her the most. He didn't know why she did what she had to do.

"Cartias." A faint whisper echoed throughout the air.

"Eh?" Buffy stood in the mansion. That was not part of her dream.

"Cartias."

"Okay, who or what is Cartias?" Buffy demanded. "You are so ripping off of 'Field of Dreams'."

"Cartias."

Buffy sat up in her bed and looked around. "Well, that was one weird dream."

"What was?" Gunn asked as he opened his eyes. "You didn't scream Angel's name."

"No, just… a weird word. Do you know what a Cartias is?"

"Cartias? Was it that new car that's coming out?"

"I don't think so." Buffy rubbed her head. "Whenever I get a weird prophesy dream like that, I have to listen."

"Okay, so we just have to find out what Cartias is. I'll ask around, someone should know."

"Thanks."

"Hey, I have to take care of my girl." Gunn wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**XXX**

Buffy sat at the computer at the local library rubbing her head. "Okay, so caritas is Latin for mercy. Great, mercy to who? Why can't you guys be a bit more clear?" Buffy called out as she looked at the ceiling.

She closed her mouth and then got up to her stack of supernatural books. Oddly enough, the LA library has their own section of supernatural books that would make even Giles crave to come here. She sighed as she thought of her watcher. She missed him and her friends. "Giles, Willow, Xander…" She sat down again. More than once, she wanted to be with Giles when he was looking over old dusty books or Willow for her great computer skills, she longed to hear Xander's quick wit and she even missed Cordelia's bluntness. She had to wonder how they are coping right now. Are the vampires still bothering them or was the newest slayer taking care of them?

Buffy sighed. "What could this new slayer like? I bet she moved in on my friends, took everything from me and that's fine. I don't belong there any more." She nodded firmly. After a moment of resolution, she laid her head on the table.

"Hey, you okay?" Alona asked as she came up with some more books. Alona volunteered to come with Buffy. Gunn came as well but focused on the local books. He admitted that he was less of a research guy than Buffy.

"I'm fine." Buffy sighed, "It's just… I had never been such a research girl. My watcher, Giles, often do this sort of thing for me."

"Why don't you just go and call him?"

"I can't. It's complicated."

Alonna snorted. "Everything about this is complicated with you. You're not thinking about leaving us right? I mean, ever since he met you, big bro had been better. He wasn't taking as many risks. He was focusing on you and…" She smiled at her. "It's nice having a big sister."

"Thanks but I don't know where I'm supposed to be." Buffy confessed as she put her hand over her cross.

"You'll find it but you have to stay with us in the meantime. G needs you."

"Maybe but right now, let's find out what Cartias means."

"I think I found it." Gunn said as he flipped opened the phone book. "It's right here."

**XXX**

Buffy stared at the place. Gunn found it in a phone book of all places. She refused to believe that the answer was here. The sign lit up against the night 'Cartias'. "We better go in." Buffy said as she, Alonna, and Gunn walked in.

Her eyes widened as she, Gunn, and Alonna saw a vast array of demons, zombies, vampires, and humans gathered together in various tables. A tall four armed creature was singing some Elvis song. "What is this place, a karaoke bar? My dream is about going to a karaoke bar?" She didn't want to believe it. She was expecting some kind of epic quest to find something about this mercy. She had looked up gods and goddesses and other things related to mercy and her answer was a karaoke bar.

"Sounds about right." Gunn said as he held his sister close.

"That's crazy." Buffy looked at a couple of vamps who were picking out songs. They didn't even seem to care. If it weren't for their vamped out faces, they would have been normal people.

The green demon came up and said, "Welcome to Cartias, I'm The Host and you look lost."

"It's my first time here." Buffy confessed as she felt her knife in her coat pocket. She was outnumbered and surrounded by demons. She didn't know what kind was talking to her but she can't take any chances.

"I mean, lost in life. You don't know where you could go or what you should do." The Host said as he stared at her intensely. "No problem, I can help you out but first are you legal age? You slayers tend to be on the young side."

"No. I-, you can tell?"

"Oh yes but no worried. Here at Cartias, no fighting on the grounds. There's special sanctuary spells here so kick back, relax, and have your soul read." Lorne said as he held up a drink.

"My soul read?"

"That's right, my duty on this beautiful planet of ours is to guide people back to their right paths." Lorne said as he glanced at her. "And judging by that aura of yours, you really need guidance."

"Okay, so read my soul. Tell me what to do." Buffy said as she held out her arms.

"Doesn't work like that. I can't read souls like a book unless you show me your soul. There's only one way for me to see your soul, your destiny." The Host hinted as he pointed to the stage.

Buffy stared at the stage for a moment and shook her head. "You want me to sing? No. No way. Forget it. I can't sing. I won't."

**XXX**

"I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings." Buffy sang nervously as she looked out. That song by Bette Midler felt right and she wasn't in the mood for anything too long. Gunn looked at the Host who was staring intensely at the slayer. His face became filled with confusion and then horror. Then, he looked at the demons who were watching as well.

"I've lived here all my life and I never even heard of this place." Gunn muttered under his breath.

"LA is a big place." Alonna confessed.

"Yeah. Bigger than I thought."

Buffy finished her song and bowed to the applause. "Bravo, that's the Slayer, make sure you stay on her good side." The Host said as he applauded and then helped Buffy off of the stage.

"Okay, spill, what's my destiny?" Buffy asked as she got off the stage.

"Direct aren't we?" The Host said amused, "Okay, well, I can see that for one thing, your love lines are messed up and that your heart still belongs to your precious Angel. You want to be with a nice normal man but you can't. That's not in your cards."

Buffy looked down guilty. "What can I do?"

"First off, you have to be honest with the ones closest to you." The Host looked at Gunn, "Tell him everything that's bugging you. You need people to hold you. Slayers were normally trained to carry the weight alone. That's why Slayers don't live past twenty."

Buffy, Gunn, and Alonna stared at the Host. "Twenty?" Buffy repeated.

"Yup. I've heard how these slayers fall, demons, misunderstanding humans, and even committed suicide. But, you are different, that's obvious. The second thing that you must do is go to Hell and save your Angel."

"Say what? You mean she has to go down into Hell? She can't do that. No way. You're lying." Gunn refused.

"He's not." Buffy said, "How can I go to Hell and how can I save Angel?"

"Well, you need a portal and some supplies. Most Hells can support humans but they aren't that hospitable to them. The Hell you're going to has the basic nine levels of Hell and your Angel is at the center." The Host got out a note pad and started writing an address. "This website has all of the basic Hell portal spells that you can use."

"Okay." Buffy stared at the address. Angelus could've looked up what he needed over the Internet and end the world way before she could save it. "Who would post Hell portal spells on the Internet?"

"The same people who would post bomb information there. Just hurry because time works different in Hell." The Host suggested.

Buffy smiled slightly. For the first time, in a long time, she felt hope for her dead lover. Maybe, she can make up for what she did. Then, she saw Gunn looking mad, confused, and more confused. "Gunn, Alonna, there's something I have to tell you. Please, you have to keep an open mind."

"What?"

"Well, it all began about a hundred years ago…" Buffy trailed off.

**XXX**

Gunn's jaw was still on the floor as the bar was starting to empty out. He couldn't believe it. "So, this Angel, who had been a vampire since before the Constitution was even written out, was your boyfriend but he's different because he had a soul? He lost his soul when he had sex with you and that you had to send him to Hell because his evil alter ego tried to destroy the world?"

"Pretty much." Buffy nodded slowly.

"That's sounds like something out of a bad horror show." Gunn stood up and paced. "I… you want me to help you go into Hell to rescue your ex-boyfriend who happens to be a white man who happens to be undead!"

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I know how much you hate vampires and I can't force you to do anything. I just… if I make it, don't hurt Angel. He's not like the other vampires." Buffy pleaded.

"I… don't know." Gunn muttered as he rubbed his bald head. "This… this is this is insane." He marched out of bar with Alonna behind him.

"I knew he would react like this." Buffy fingered her drink of orange juice.

"He'll come around." The Host said as he sat beside her.

"How do you know? He hates vampires, he has been fighting them longer than me. Well, this is what I expect. Who cares about a vampire with a soul anyway?" She muttered as she got up. "Thanks for the help, Host. Is that your real name or you have some weird name that no human can pronounce."

The Host shrugged. "Just a flair. I am the Host of the bar."

"I have to go." Buffy looked at the paper.

"Good luck, you'll need it." The Host said as he watched the slayer ran out of the building.

**XXX**

Buffy looked at the printout of the necessary items for the spell. It cost her money but she managed to get what she needed. She sat on the floor of an abandoned hotel that was supposed to be cursed. "Okay, evil stuff." She inventoried. "One candle of darkness, check. The knife of eternal torment. Check. Heart of a lawyer. Check."

"Lawyers, the ultimate evil, besides vampires." Gunn said as he came in with his ax and a duffle bag.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going with you." Gunn said as he put his ax over his shoulder.

"Why?" Buffy was confused. Gunn didn't want anything to do with Angel.

The black man shrugged, "I did a lot of thinking and well, I can't let my girl go into Hell alone. That's not my thing. I won't like this Angel and if he so much as touches you in the wrong way, he's dust."

"What about Alonna and your crew?"

"Alonna is with them and she understands. I told the crew that I'm going out of town to help you. They don't know about the Hell thing yet." Gunn said calmly. "I've been told to go to Hell a few times, might as well see what it's like."

Buffy came up and hugged him. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm not going to be friends with a vampire. The day that happens, is the day I start wearing a suit."

Buffy nodded. She didn't expect Gunn to accept Angel right away. He never knew him but he was willing to help her. That's all that mattered to her. "Let's go."

Buffy drew out the pentagram as shivers came down her spine. She could almost hear the whispers of doubt plague her. She heard that this was an evil place and she believed it. "Hey, do you mind?" She called out, "We're going to Hell and unless you're joining us, quit it!"

The whispers stopped and Buffy continued to draw the pentagram. After the preparations are made, Buffy took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was keep the portal opened and bring Hell to Earth. There was no return spell but according to the book, there are ways to get out. She had to chance it.

"This is it." Buffy said as she picked up her duffle bag. "Now, I just say this chant and we'll go to Hell. Gunn, are you ready?"

"Wait a sec." Gunn heaved his hubcap ax and put on his bandana. "All right, now, I'm ready."

Buffy held up the spell and read out, "Lucifer, fallen Angel of God, send us to Hell to find what we are searching for. May we look high, may we look low, send us now to where we need to go." Buffy put the candle of darkness down and lit the heart. Flames burned the pentagram and surrounded the two. "I'm coming." She said as she closed her eyes.

The air became heavy, like in LA on the worse days of Summer. She opened them to find herself in a middle of a vast wasteland filled with fire and brimstone. "Wow… this is exactly what I expected. I thought that Hell would be a little more original."

"This is Hell all right." Gunn nodded as he glanced around. "Real Hell?"

"I guess, I never been here before but it feels helly."

The two stood there. "So, how do we find your vampire?"

"Well, That Host said that Angel will be in the middle of the nine levels of Hell. We just have to go through the nine levels and he should be there."

"This sounds like a stupid video game. I don't suppose a mystical guide is too much to ask for right?"

"I don't know about that."

The two looked to see a red head girl sitting on a rock. She was dressed in a brown dress and seemed very normal. "Who the Hell are you?" Gunn said as he held up his ax.

"The name is Eve and I heard you are looking for a certain vampire with a soul."

"Eve? As in Adam and Eve?" Gunn said stunned.

"I'm not that old." Eve's lips quirked into a smile. She jumped down and circled them. "I can help you get to Angel."

"Why? If you're here, then you're evil." Buffy said as she held up her crossbow. "For all we know, you're not even human."

"I am human, at least, I'm as human as you." Eve replied, "I was just born here, waiting to be assigned. Anyway, I'm here to help you. I will guide you." She reached into her bag and tossed a couple of apples towards the two warriors. "I brought some food. You might be hungry."

Buffy and Gunn just stared at the apples. "You're not the first woman, you're a snake." Buffy figured as she put away her apple.

Dear Giles:

You would not believe where I am. Yes, I am literally in Hell. I thought you might want some record of my journey since well, I'm where no living person has been before. Hell is hot and dry and very dark. It's just like in those cartoons with the brimstone and the darkness. Only, more real.

It's crazy, it felt like we've been traveling for hours when it's really weeks. Gunn started growing hair and a beard while my hair is growing out and well, you get the picture. Also, I never felt hungry or thirsty. I mean, Gunn was always hunting for food and water but not me. Was it because that I'm a slayer that I'm not affected so much? Makes me wonder how much being a slayer changes a girl.

Anyway, the demons fought us and we killed them and they come and we kill some more. Finally, they got it through their heads that if they fight us, they die. So, they left us alone, mostly.

Still, it was painful to go through the levels of Hell. Everywhere I see, I saw humans being tortured in ways that makes what you went though in the hands of Angelus like a piece of cake. I want to save them but I can't. There are barriers and Eve said that I can only save one person from this Hell. I might as well make it Angel.

Funny how being in Hell can make a person think. I mean, really think about what's important. I really miss you guys and I want to come home but I don't know if I can. Gunn has been supportive of me even though that he knew that I was with a vampire. I wonder if you and the others want Angel to be around?

I have to go and save my Angel. I'll try to tell you what I saw, if, I come back.

Love Buffy.

**XXX**

Buffy closed her book and held it close to her. Gunn sat beside her and said, "You know, after we come back to the living world, why don't you just go home? You miss them and I'm sure that they miss you too."

"What about Angel?" Buffy asked, "I can't leave him behind."

"I'm not saying that." Gunn looked down. "I don't like him because he's a vamp but… if he's close to you then I will help him, if not for him then for you. Sunnydale needs you and maybe Angel."

"Will you come with me? I need some support and Giles could help you after all, you are a vampire hunter."

"I… I don't know." Gunn said as he ran his hand over his bald head. "I've lived in LA my whole life. I haven't even left the city until I came to this place. Give me some time to think about this, will ya?"

"Sure. Sorry, I forgot about your 'crew' and your sister." She paused and asked Eve, "Are we there yet?"

"Just about." Eve said as she pointed to a huge barrier covered with thorns. "This is the where all the major sinners go, I mean, the ones that aren't human and had nearly destroyed the world."

"So, how do we get in?" Buffy stared at the barrier. The thorns were as huge as her head and sharp. There were skulls and bones littering the barrier giving it a more menacing feel to it.

Out of nowhere, a demon flew down and hovered before them. He looked like the Grim Reaper but with wings made out of bones and a long scythe. "I am the Guardian of the Center of Hell. Tell me why you are here, trespassers."

"I'm here to save a man from this place. He shouldn't be here, he's an innocent soul." Buffy explained, "His name is Angel or maybe goes by Angelus? We don't want to cause any trouble so we'll just get our vampire and leave."

The Guardian narrowed his 'eyes' at her. "The vampire had been sent here as punishment. Vampires do not have souls."

"This one does. He had a soul just before I sent him here. Can't you use some of your special Guardiany powers to sense his soul?"

The Guardian stared at her. In his many eons of existence no one had dare to say that he was wrong. "You are a peculiar human. Very well, you and your friend shall pass this barrier and I will confirm your story. Do not touch anything." The Guardian waved his scythe and the barrier pulled apart.

"We better go in." Buffy said as the still stunned Gunn gawked.

"Er… right." He paused and looked to find Eve was gone. "Looks like she left."

"Good."

The two walked in and gasped at the sight. It was a huge white room with giant slabs of ice all over like pieces of a museum. Buffy saw the familiar form of the Master in one of them and in another Darla. "Whoa…"

"This… isn't what I expected." Gunn said, "Ice in this heat?"

"The ultimate punishment. He is aware of everything but cannot touch anything." The Guardian said as he floated to a block of ice. "Here is the one you seek."

"Angel." Buffy whispered as she came up and gazed at the figure. She could see the look of sorrow and confusion over his face. "Angel, I'm so sorry." She reached out to touch the ice and the Guardian swung his blade between her and the ice.

"No touching. Now, I shall show you that you are mistaken." The Guardian said as his eyes glowed red and he stared at the ice with intensity as bright as the sun. He gasped and lowered his weapon. "He… he has a soul."

"Duh!" Buffy yelled.

"Oh no. What am I going to do?" The Guardian moaned, "I had a perfect service record since the beginning of time. I had an evaluation scheduled in just a thousand years. What should I do? My brother Grim is going to tease me for this." The entity said as he paced back and forth.

"Well, you can let him go and let us go back to Earth." Buffy offered, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"No… not at all." The Guardian shook his head. "I'm grateful that you had shown me this error before anyone else knows. This is really embarrassing. Touch the ice."

"Huh?"

"The touch of a human hand will melt the ice. Go ahead."

Buffy put her hands on the ice and felt the ice melt before her. Slowly, the ice fell apart and Angel fell into her arms. She felt herself sob in relief. For the first time in forever, she felt peace. Her Angel was safe and in her arms again. "I'm sorry, Angel. I… I never wanted you to be in here."

Angel just stared at her.

"Your boyfriend has been in that ice longer than you believed. With his soul, he will need time to recover. However, I sense a great love from you, that love will help him heal." The Guardian said as he put his skeletal hand over his heart. "It warms me to feel this love. I haven't felt this kind of love since I was assigned in Hell. I will help you go where you need to be."

He waved his scythe and a portal appeared before them. "Here, go through here and you will be home."

"Thank you so much… Mr. Guardian." Buffy said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Gunn said as he watched Buffy help Angel to his feet. First, he let Buffy and Angel through. It wasn't that he was a gentleman but he didn't want any vampire behind him. After a second, he jumped through.

Darkness swum over them as they flew through space and time. Finally, he fell into an old building that he was sure wasn't the hotel. "Where are we now?" Gunn asked as he sat up.

Buffy gasped as she gazed around. "Oh my god, this is the mansion. We're back in Sunnydale."

To Be Continued…


	2. Return to Sunnydale

Guess Who's Coming with Me

Part Two

By Marie Nomad

Buffy's jaw dropped as she stared at the mansion. It hasn't changed since that time with Alcatha. "We're home."

"No, you're home, I'm needed in LA." Gunn said as he got up and realized his shirt was missing. "Where's my shirt?" He stared at Buffy who was missing her shoes.

"No idea." She looked to see Angel who was staring at them and he was naked. "Angel." Buffy gasped as she reached into her bag and got out her blanket. "Here." She wrapped it over him. "Are you okay? Speak to me. Please."

Angel just stared at her and sniffed her like an animal. He growled at Gunn as he pulled himself away. He crawled on all fours and put his head on Buffy's lap.

"Great, we got a new dog." Gunn sighed.

Buffy ran her hand through Angel's hair as she petted him. "It's okay. Shhh… Gunn, can you go and find some clothes for Angel? I think he still has them somewhere."

"Fine." He stomped off. "Finding clothes for a vamp, what did I do to deserve this?"

Buffy took a deep breath. She couldn't blame Gunn for being so reluctant to help Angel. Angel was a vampire and her boyfriend or maybe ex-boyfriend. Hopefully, Gunn could see beyond his prejudices and actually tolerate him. Her heart pounded as she wrapped her arms around Angel's trembling form. Why did he have to suffer for Angelus' crimes? How much have he really remembered? And most importantly, if he ever recovered, would he ever forgive her?

"Hey, Anne." Gunn came in with an arm load of clothes. "I found some stuff. Looks like vampire clothes."

"Great. We need to dress him and start healing him." Buffy got rid of the blanket and accepted the clothes.

Gunn grumbled as he helped Angel into his clothes. "Great, now I'm dressing him. What am I, his nanny?"

"No one is asking you to help."

"And have my girl dress up her naked white dead ex-boyfriend who's not really an ex up? No thanks. You're not getting rid of me that easily." He smirked at Buffy.

After getting Angel dressed and into a sofa, Buffy looked at Gunn. "Gunn, I know that I'm asking a lot but can you go and get some stuff? We need some food, blood, and some cleaning supplies for us."

"Why not you? It's your town." Gunn asked as he put on his other shirt.

"I… I can't face them yet. I might still be wanted by the police and I don't know. I can't." Buffy pleaded.

"Okay… okay… I'll go. Better than staying here with the dog." He checked his money. "I'll be back."

**XXX**

Gunn wandered through the now sunny streets of Sunnydale. He had never seen such a small town before. Thankfully, there was a 7-11 store that looked great. He came in and noticed that several of the customers stared at him and then the clerk. Gunn looked at the security mirror to see a wild looking man staring back. He haven't seen his reflection in weeks. No wonder so many people were veering away.

He got a loaf of bread, milk, water, some peanut butter, a few cans and cleaning supplies. He got the newspaper and stared at the date. His jaw dropped. He looked at the clerk and asked, "Is this today's paper?"

"Yes, it is and you have to buy it."

"Right." He put the money on the counter and walked away with the goods. He started to run towards the mansion. "Anne!"

"What?" Buffy came out looking confused. "What is it?"

"How much time passed while we were in Hell?" Gunn asked stunned.

"Weeks by the hair growth. Why?"

Gunn held up a newspaper. "According to this it's still the same day. I bet Alonna and the others didn't even know that we left for Hell yet."

"What?" She stared at the paper. "Oh my god. It's daylight so it must be only a few hours…" She gazed at Angel who was asleep. "He's been in there for three of our months. How long could he have been in there? No…"

"Years in that ice cube, I'd go crazy too." Gunn put away the newspaper. He saw Buffy's sad look and sighed. "Hey, look, that skeleton guy told you that your love could heal him and maybe it would. No clue how long but… I hate seeing you depressed. I'll stick around. I've told the crew I'd be gone for several days anyway."

"Thanks."

"Now, we'll just tuck this guy in his coffin and we can visit your mom."

She glared at him. "Vampires don't sleep in coffins. They hate enclosed spaces."

"Really?"

"I know vampires, I'm the slayer. Angel sleeps in a nice bed like everyone else. Besides, all that, I can't leave him."

"But, don't you miss your Mom? I mean, she is family and all."

"She tossed me out of the house. But… I need to talk to her. I just…" She stared at Angel again.

"All right, fine." Gunn sat down, "I'll vampiresit him. You can get yourself cleaned up and go to her. I won't dust him. You have my word and you know how good my word is."

Buffy glanced at her outfit. She was covered in soot and stuff she would rather not think about. She really needed to talk to her, maybe see how her old friends are doing, if they are still alive. Reluctantly, she went off to change into something else and left Angel in Gunn's care. She peeked in after getting herself somewhat presentable and saw Gunn sitting across the room with his ax in his hand staring at Angel. "No slaying." Buffy warned.

Gunn vowed, "I won't kill him but… I have to warn you that if he attacks me, I won't hold back."

"He won't attack you." Buffy said less that convincing. Angel opened his eyes and whimpered as he crawled up to her and clutched her pants legs. "Oh… maybe just a phone call. Let Mom know that I'm okay." She sighed. She really couldn't leave Angel alone. He needed her, especially in his frail state of mind. She started to walk off but Angel kept on clutching to her. "Hey, let go. I need to go." She rolled her eyes and pulled him away.

"Give the gal some room, Dog." Gunn ordered as he pulled the vampire away.

"Don't call him 'dog'. His name is Angel."

"No way am I going to call a vamp 'Angel'. That's not my thing." Gunn argued, "Besides, look at him. He's like a puppy." Angel stared at him with wide eyes. "And stop looking at me like that."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Buffy knelt down and stroked Angel's hair. She had to wonder why Angel was acting like that. Does he still love her even though his mind wasn't there? "I love you."

Angel whimpered as Buffy walked away with Gunn holding on to him.

**XXX**

Buffy stared at the pay phone in front of her. It taunted her in a way that no demon could. Slowly, she picked it up, put in the change and dialed. Her heart pounded as the phone rang and finally someone answered, "Hello?" It was her mother.

"Mom?" Buffy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Buffy? Buffy, where are you? Are you in trouble?"

"No. No, I'm fine." She sniffed. "I… I just miss you."

"Good, come home and forget about this slayer nonsense. I… please come home. The police aren't after you any more. It's safe to come home. Do you need bus tickets?"

Buffy clenched the phone hard. It was cracking under her strength. "I… I need to get some stuff ready first… don't worry, I'm close by… do… do you really want me back?"

"Yes, please. Just come home. I… we need to talk."

"All right." Buffy sobbed as she hung up. She knelt down by the wall overwhelmed with relief. Her mother was going to let her back in. Whether that's good or bad, she didn't know. At least, she could maybe settle things with her. She put her hand on her face and straightened herself up. She could not lose herself now. She had to be strong for Gunn and especially for Angel. "Angel!" She gasped as she ran back to the mansion. She trusted Gunn but she still didn't know how Angel was without her. He was acting like an animal and Gunn was very on edge around him. She peeked in to see Angel asleep with Gunn watching him.

"How's the call?" Gunn asked without looking up.

"Fine, she wants me to come home. I don't know if I can. Just… things were hard and what are we going to do about Angel? I can't bring him home with me."

"I don't know." Gunn ran his hand over his bald head. "It's not like we can put him into a kennel."

Buffy glared at him. "You know, the dog jokes are getting really old, really fast."

"It's true though. You need to go home and I need to go back to LA soon and there's no way that we can bring him along either way." Gunn gestured to Angel. "Unless that watcher of yours can help him. He's an expert on vamps right?"

Buffy shook her head. "No way. Giles was tortured by Angelus before I rescued him. Not only that, Ms. Calendar, Giles' girlfriend was killed by Angelus. So, no." Angel woke up and then gazed at her. He half crawled up to her and put his head in her lap.

"Looks like he's possessive of you."

"It makes things only so much harder." Buffy stroked his head again. "First thing, we have to help Angel get better. We'll need some blood." She looked at Gunn expectantly.

"Hey, I can dress him and vampsit him but don't make me feed him." Gunn said as he covered his neck with his hand.

"No. No, not at all." Buffy waved her hands. "I mean… can you go to the butcher and get some pigs blood? It's not as good as human but it works."

Gunn relaxed. "Oh, well… I guess. As long as it's not my blood." He marched out of the mansion. He had cleaned up and made himself look presentable but as he walked down the street, he couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. The air smelled differently here, cleaner, and people still seemed to avoid him. It was getting dark outside and he could tell. It was way darker here than in LA. He felt like he was an alien from outer space. What was he doing here? He should have hauled back to LA on the next available bus but he couldn't. Buffy needed him, at least until she can get support from her friends and family. "That's right, I'll just stick around until things settled with her. Besides, this is better than LA. Maybe I can get Alonna here." He mused as he looked around confidently.

He strolled into the butcher shop and said, "Hi, I want nine pints of your finest pigs blood."

"Pigs blood." The butcher looked outside and then nodded. "Sure." He went to the side and got some. "Here you go."

"Excuse me."

Gunn turned around to see a young dark haired teenager looking at him. "What?"

"Why do you need that blood?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm going to sacrifice some virgins after I bathe them in this stuff." Gunn joked as he paid for the blood. "Bye." He walked off leaving the teenager behind.

For any other person, the joke would have been caught and the person would have think that Gunn had a very sick sense of humor. However, Xander had seen and heard everything. "Oh shit…" He waited and followed him until he saw a familiar mansion in the distance. The black man entered the mansion and he paled. "Double shit."

**XXX**

Giles cleaned his glasses as Xander told him what happened. "He told you that he's going to sacrifice some virgins?"

"Yeah, he's huge and bought a bunch of pigs blood and I saw him walk into Deadboy's mansion. He's evil."

Giles looked over a chart and paled. "Oh dear. Apparently, Venus and Mars are in the right positions for a Karah Thee ritual which involved getting several sacrificial virgins and bathing them in blood of an unclean animal, which is the pig. If this ritual isn't stopped, the summoner would attain great power."

"Oh great and us without a slayer." Xander moaned, "I miss Buffy."

"We all do, Xander. Gather the 'Scoobies' and have them come here. Whoever this young man is, he must be destructive, cunning, and vicious."

**XXX**

"Roll over, boy." Gunn urged as he mimed rolling over. Angel glared at him as he hunched over.

"Forget it." Buffy shook her head as she sat to the side looking over her clothes. "Angel won't act like a dog. Isn't that right, Angel?"

Angel nodded and started another bag of blood, he guzzled it down and put it away in a nice neat pile.

"He seems to be more alert. He's tidy."

"So are other animals." Gunn grunted, "When are you going to tell your crew that you're back in small town, California?"

"I don't know. They were mad at me for what happened with Alcatha. To be honest, I'm mad at them. They restored Angel's soul but they didn't bother to tell me? That's just mean." Buffy sighed. "But, I can't avoid them forever, especially here."

"You got that right."

"I shouldn't worry. One of the rules around here is that no major evil can happen until the beginning of the school year. So, right now, they are relaxing and maybe worrying about me." Buffy said as she started to fix a sandwich.

**XXX**

"Here is the target." Giles said as he rolled out the plans. "My guess is that this evil man is incredibly intelligent to choose Angelus' mansion as a ritual site due to the evil there only a few months ago. There may be at least five virgins being held captive there. Oz, you track down the virgins. Cordellia, go with him. The virgins may need help. Xander, Willow, and I will fight this evil man."

"What do we do after that?" Xander asked.

Giles glared upward and replied coldly, "Then, we burn that accursed place down to the ground."

**XXX**

Buffy lay on the floor with Angel resting his head on her stomach. "Oh Angel, it's nice to have you back but I wish you would act more like a man than a golden retriever."

"How are the vamps around here?" Gunn asked as he polished his ax.

"Oh… there are tons of them. You'll get plenty of slayage, just don't get Angel."

"Got it."

All of a sudden, Angel lifted his head and growled.

"What is it boy?" Gunn asked as Angel stood up and tilted his head. He morphed into his game face and ran out of the room.

"Angel stay!" Buffy yelled as she and Gunn ran after the slightly faster vampire. "Great, now I'm doing it. Angel! Wait!"

All of a sudden, the door was broken down and Giles strode in with his crossbow. This place held many awful memories in here. Thankfully, he was as clam as ever as he focused on the mission. "Release those virgins." He said calmly and then he looked around to see nothing. "Hello?"

"Where's the evil black guy?" Xander wondered as he came in with a torch.

"Maybe in another room? Are you sure he's here?" Willow asked as she followed in.

"I don't know. Spread out and search for clues." Giles informed.

"Sure thing, Fred." Xander saluted and the group walked into the old mansion.

**XXX**

Cordelia was not having a good day. First, the IRS was calling again. Then, she had her favorite dress ripped, and now she had to cancel her hair appointment to hunt some evil guy who's going to sacrifice some virgins soaked in pig's blood. "Any signs yet?"

"Nothing." Oz sniffed the air. "No new scents…" He paled. "Oh my… I smelled Buffy and Angel."

"So, they had a mortal combat thing before they up and vanished."

"I mean, fresh scents with traces of brimstone." Oz's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that Angelus and this evil black guy has joined forces, kept Buffy captive, and are going to sacrifice the virgins? Great, it's not even Tuesday."

"I don't smell any different scents. Just one other but he's male." Oz frowned. "You know, Angel and Angelus has different scents… it's slight but… it's hard to say but I smell fear in Angel's scent."

"So… Angel's back and Angelus isn't? I thought Willow failed in that soul spell thingy." Cordelia's eyes widened as she looked up to see Angel with his vampire face on. "Oh no… nice Angel. Good Angel." She said as her heart pounded as she held up her cross bow.

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked as she walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Buffy? Where were you? We've been fighting a losing battle here since you jumped ship!" Cordelia accused as she forgot about Angel.

"Grrr…" Angel walked between the two staring at Cordelia.

"Angel, down." Buffy said as she put her hand on his head. "Cordelia is not a threat. Isn't that right, Cordy?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm not a threat at all. In fact, I don't even taste good." Cordelia sweated. "Besides, we heard that there's this evil guy whose captured a bunch of virgins and was going to sacrifice them. He came right into this mansion."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "There are no virgins. Believe me, I checked. There are rats, spiders, and some left over blood in the fridge but no sacrificial virgins. What does this guy look like?"

"Oh a big black scary guy." Cordelia waved off. "Have you seen anyone like that?"

Angel's eyes widened and then he ran off. "Angel!" Buffy took a deep breath and glared at them. "The only black guy I know of that's in here is Gunn and he's not the sacrificing virgin type."

"What is wrong with Angel? He's not… acting like Angelus." Oz said as he watched the retreating figure. "In fact, he was acting like… me during that time of the month."

"He's been through Hell. Literally. But don't worry, he has his soul again and he acts more like a big puppy."

"A big undead bloodsucking puppy." Cordelia reminded.

"What about Giles?" Oz said, "He, Xander, and Willow are hunting for your friend as we speak."

Buffy paled as she thought, "Angry Giles plus Helpless Puppy Angel Equals Angel ashes. Let's go!" She ordered as she ran where Angel was heading to.

**XXX**

Gunn could not believe what he got into. "Great, a black man moved into the neighborhood and he's attacked." He muttered as he faced an old man with a cross bow aimed at his heart.

"Where are the virgins?" Giles demanded, "Drop the stupid act because that will not work with me. The stars are aligned for the Karah Thee Ritual and this site was perfect for it. You are a demon, I know you are."

Gunn gripped his ax. He wasn't scared but the old guy was serious. He looked at the crossbow again. He had grown up in the streets where a brother faces a gun every day. Crossbows are slower to trigger but can be more dangerous in the right hands.

Then, there was a growl. The two looked to see Angel in a pounce mode. Giles' heart became ice as he aimed at Angel. "So, the Great White Whale has returned to me. Where are your taunts, Angelus?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but he's not a whale." Gunn said as he walked up. Giles quickly fired an arrow straight at Gunn's heart. Only to see a blur run in front of him and took the shot.

Gunn couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen so much since he met Buffy. Now, a vampire had taken an arrow for him. That was the greatest sign of loyalty anyone could ever have done. "No!"

Angel cried out in pain as he held the arrow in his shoulder. He whimpered as he tried to pull it out.

"Once more." Giles said as he aimed again.

"Giles, stop!"

His frozen heart cracked at the sound of the voice. He looked to see Buffy running towards him. "Buffy?"

"Please, stop. This is Angel, not Angelus. Look at him. He's not attacking anyone he was… defending Gunn. Gunn's not evil either. He's a vampire hunter like us." Buffy said as she ran to Angel's side. "It's okay, Angel. Shhh… Buffy's here."

"Buffy… what are you doing here?" Giles asked as he regained control. "Where were you?"

"I was in LA." Buffy replied as she pulled the arrow out. "Gunn and I saved Angel from Hell. He got his soul back. He's not Angelus. Please, don't shoot him or I'll never forgive you, Giles." She spread her arms out in front of Angel and stared at her old mentor.

"Giles, you mean this old guy is your watcher?" Gunn asked.

"So… you're human?" Giles asked the young man as he kept his crossbow close to him.

"What do you think?" Gunn said insulted.

"There he is!" Xander yelled as he and Willow ran in and he pointed his crossbow at Gunn. "Hold it right there, pal. We're here to save the virgins."

"I'm not evil! Can't you get it through your thick skulls, white boy?" Gunn yelled as he clutched his ax.

"Xander!" Buffy scowled.

Xander blinked and saw Buffy on the floor with Angelus. "Buffy, what are you doing here with him? Have you been here all summer with him while we were out getting ourselves killed by your selfishness. No phone calls, no letters, not even a sign out of the blue letting us know that you're alive. How could you!"

"Yeah." Willow whispered hurt.

"I just found Angel in Hell and we were going to talk to you as soon as we could leave Angel alone." Buffy fumed as she struggled to control her anger.

"Just move out of the way and we'll put him back there." Xander warned as he stepped up with his crossbow.

Angel whimpered as he ducked behind Buffy. "You're scaring him!" Buffy said as she glared at her old friend. "Stop that!"

"I'm scar-" Xander slumped in confusion. "This is Angelus! You know, the guy that killed Miss Calendar! The man who tormented you for months on end. The guy who nearly sent the world to Hell!"

Angel shivered as he rocked back and forth. Oz can smell the fear from him. He couldn't help but pity the vampire. "Stop it." Buffy growled, "This is Angel. Angelus has no soul. Angel has soul. He wasn't himself when he does those things and he suffered years in hell. In fact, why didn't you tell me that you were going to get Angel's soul back? Shouldn't you have let me know?"

"But…" Willow looked at Xander. "I told Xander to tell you."

Buffy's eyes grow dark as she stood up and smashed Xander into the wall. "That's it!" She screamed, "Everyone here go! There are no virgins, no rituals of death, not even any deadly weapons. Let us alone! Now!"

"But-" Xander muttered as he tried to get up and was stopped by Buffy's dark gaze.

"Leave before I kill you. I sent my boyfriend to Hell, killing so called friends like you isn't that hard!" Buffy screamed at the top her lungs.

"Okay. Okay." Cordelia said as she took Xander. "Don't make the Slayer mad, I got it. We'll go and…" She paused. "I'm sorry about the whole sending Angel to Hell part." She walked away.

"Me too. I really tried to get Angel back." Willow said as she looked down. "I really… I'm so sorry." She ran off and Oz followed her.

Giles turned around and stared at Angel. "Buffy… Gunn… I'm sorry. I… I can't think with this rage in me."

"That makes the two of us." Buffy held Angel close.

"I… we really loved you and I'm glad you're fine." Giles said as he started to walk away.

As soon as they leave, Buffy closed the door. "Oooh!" Buffy smashed her fist into the wall. "How dare they call me selfish! I would have been gone anyway visiting my father. I… I…" She collapsed onto the floor and let her emotions go. "It's not fair."

Gunn watched the scene and he took a deep breath. "You know, we can just go back to LA. My crew, they are your friends. We don't have to stay here."

Buffy shook her head. "No. We were sent here for a reason, remember? I have my duty as a Slayer to think about. This place is the Hellmouth. If I run away again, the world will go to Hell and there will be no Slayers around to stop it. Besides, Angel still needs help and he might need to stay around here. I mean, vampires thrive on all the dark energies."

Gunn reached up and kissed her forehead. "That's what I love about you. I'll stick around. No sense in leaving you alone with the dog."

"Thanks." Buffy blushed and then slapped him. "Stop calling him a dog."

"Can't help it." Gunn said as he pointed to Angel who was laying his head in her lap again.

"This will get better." Buffy vowed. She closed her eyes. It had to. Her so called friends had betrayed her. Her mentor hates the love of her life. She didn't know what to do about her mother. Gunn can't stay forever and Angel… "This will get better."

To Be Continued…


	3. Strengthening of Bonds

Guess Who's Coming With Me?

Part Three

By Marie Nomad

The Library was quiet as Giles and the other scoobies were sitting around. "Bright move. You guys pulled me out of a hair appointment to fight a poor street thug who couldn't even afford a real weapon. I mean, a hubcap ax, how lame is that?" Cordelia said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe you." Willow glared at Xander. "How could you lie to Buffy like that? I cast a major spell with a concussion just to prevent Buffy from losing Angel. I… I thought that she just ran off with Angel! I… I don't know what to do with you!"

"Hey, I just thought that if Buffy knew, she wouldn't fight as hard as she could have and the world would go to Hell."

"Or Angel and Buffy would be enjoying themselves this summer. Thanks to you, we would never know." Willow fumed. "You lied and… you never told me. I'm your best friend, we knew each other since we could walk. I… it hurts. Angel suffered three months of Hell thanks to you. "

"Or more."

The group looked at Giles who was adjusting his glasses. "There are Hell worlds where time passes faster than here. A day here would equal a year over there. Possibly, Angel would have suffered years of Hell. That would explain his… unusual behavior."

"Okay, so how do we fix him? Send him to a vampire psychiatrist?" Cordelia asked, "Or maybe find some magic potion that cures the undead?"

"Nothing like that exists. Except for Drusilla, vampires do not become insane unless they have not fed for a very long time. Insane vampires do not live long since they are helpless. Right now, my main concern is Buffy and her friend. She is emotionally vulnerable and… I don't want her to be that mad at me." Giles sighed, "She is needed here. Any ideas?"

"Gifts." Cordelia suggested, "Give Buffy a whole new wardrobe. That would work with me if I'm pissed off at anyone here." She looked at Xander who stared back.

"What about this Gunn fellow?" Giles said, "Perhaps, we can make amends for this grievous misunderstanding."

"Do you think that he and Buffy…" Xander trailed off as the Scoobies thought of the mysterious black man.

"I would rather not think about that." Giles muttered, "Right now, the best course of action would be to try to deal with Buffy slowly and calmly without scaring her away. Time and space is what could be best."

"What about Mrs. Summers?" Willow spoke up.

"We won't tell her anything yet. I believe, Buffy will deal with that on her own."

**XXX**

"I don't know if I can deal with this on my own." Buffy said as she looked in the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

"You're fine. Maybe, I can come with you. Give you moral support." Gunn offered. "The dog's asleep." He said as he pointed to a corner where Angel had curled up around Mr. Gordo.

"I… I don't think so. For one thing, Mom is really iffy about my choice in men and… well…"

"Bringing home a street thug won't make her feel any easier." Gunn guessed.

"Exactly and besides, my 'friends' are still out there and I don't want Angel alone." Buffy added on. "Don't worry, I'll tell Mom about you and she might like you."

"Yeah, a big black man who lived on the streets and fights vamps while being attracted her little girl." Gunn sighed, "I'm not starting to like this place. A brother jokes about sacrificing virgins and he nearly gets killed."

"That happens in Sunnydale. Don't joke about anything that involves the dead." Buffy warned, "Be careful."

"Hey, you know me." Gunn smiled at her.

"That's why I'm telling you, Charles Gunn." Buffy smiled back and then ran out. Her heart pounded as she rushed towards her home. A part of her wanted to run away to the safety of LA but she didn't have that luxury. She was the Slayer. She has her destiny. Not only that, but Gunn and Angel needed her. Gunn and Angel, two very different men who seemed so wrong and yet so right. One of them was a street thug who dropped out of high school and knew a lot about her world. The other was a well educated man who had lived back when the United States were just thirteen colonies. They both loved her and she liked them both.

Unfortunately, Angel was dead and can't be completely happy without losing his soul while Gunn didn't feel right. He was like someone she can turn to, a man who would protect her like an older brother. She loved Angel but she can't have him. She can have Gunn but can't love him. Why must things be so complicated?

Buffy found herself at her house. "Take a deep breath, Buffy. You can do this." She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Right now, she must try to get back to her mother. She had to focus on what's in front of her.

Slowly, the door opened and Joyce peeked out. "Buffy."

"Mommy…"

Joyce came up and hugged her. "It's okay. Mommy's here."

**XXX**

Willow's heart pounded as she stood outside of the mansion. It was morning and so no vampires would dare attack her. In her arms was a basket of home made cookies for Buffy and Gunn and a jar of pig's blood for Angel. She wanted to be Buffy's friend again and hopefully, this token of friendship can open the door for her. She had spent the whole night baking them.

She knocked on the door and Gunn opened it. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Hi. I'm Willow from yesterday." Willow said feeling very small. Gunn was tall and scary looking even though she faced worse. In his hand, he was wielding the hubcap ax. She raised her basket, "I have some… cookies for Buffy and you too of course and some yummy pig's blood for Angel. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Gunn said as he stepped back. He checked to make sure she was alone. "So, what brings you to this side of Hell?"

"Oh, I… want to drop off these cookies and talk to Buffy. Is she here?"

"Nah, she went to her mother's but you can stay." Gunn said, "So, you're that computer wiz kid that turned into a witch?" He said as he escorted Willow to a couch.

"Well, I haven't cast any major spells all summer except for a few small ones, including one to hide a zit." Willow said as she put the basket down. "Oh, here you go." She got out a jar of pig's blood and gave to Gunn. "I hope Angel likes it. Vampires can't eat real food you know."

"So I hear." Gunn said as he smiled slightly at her. The girl was scared to death around him with good reason.

"So… how did you and Buffy meet?" Willow asked. "Did she save you or did you save her? Not like she needed saving since she's… you know what she is right?"

"Yeah, a Slayer. We kinda saved each other. She jumped in when me and my crew were fighting a nest of vamps."

Willow's eyes widened. "So, you're a leader of a professional vampire fighting team?"

Gunn laughed. "I wish. We just defend our turf. Me and my crew, we defend our neighborhood from the vamps. I've been fighting vamps for years. No one knows or cares of course. People think that we're a street gang and we are, just that we hunt vamps too."

The redhead shook her head. "I… I never thought that there would be vampires in LA. I mean, of course, Buffy started fighting vampires in LA but not like that… they… wow. I had no idea."

"Don't worry, Anne didn't know at first."

"Anne?"

"You called her Buffy. She went by that name when I met her. I still call her that name."

"I didn't even know Buffy go by that-" Willow stopped when she turned to see Angel right next to her sniffing her. "AH!" She jumped back and then patted his head. "Hi, Angel."

"Relax, he likes you. Acts like a real puppy until he thinks someone is in trouble." Gunn said as Willow tried to calm herself down.

"I… see." Willow smiled slightly. The last time she remembered seeing Angel before as Angelus, the sadistic monster who loved to torture Buffy and the others. She remembered his taunts in her nightmares. She thought she had failed in her spell but she was wrong. She casted it all right, but it was far too late. She, Xander, and Buffy had helped send Angel to Hell. Now, she didn't see Angelus. All she saw was a very confused man who had reverted to his primal ways only in a more… puppy like way. "He's… adorable."

Angel stared at her and almost frowned like it was an insult. "Can he… understand me? He seems kinda insulted."

"Don't know. He knows not to go near crosses or sunlight. When me and Anne talk, he listens and I guess so." Gunn rubbed Angel's head. "I'm not the expert on vamps. I just slay them. I don't ask about their brains."

Willow looked at the two. Angel seemed pretty comfortable with Gunn despite what he just said. "Why are you nice to Angel? I mean, you hunt vampires and he's a vampire…"

"Anne needed him. Every night in LA, she screamed out Angel's name in her sleep. When she told me that he was a vamp, I went ballistic. But, when she went into Hell to get him back, I had to follow. She's my girl even if… I'm not her guy. We don't leave one of our own alone. Part of the code. Besides, she was alone. She was expelled from her school and her mom tossed her out-"

"What!"

Gunn looked at Willow. "Didn't she tell you? She got expelled by that Principal Skinner dude."

"Snyder. I… she was tossed out by Mrs. Summers? Why did she come back here?"

"Don't know. When we came back from Hell, we got tossed back here. I offered her to come back to LA with me but she said that it's her duty to stay here. The Hellmouth and all. She figured that if she's gone and there's another bad dude, she won't be there to stop him."

Willow paled. Buffy could have gone back to LA but she didn't. She had a duty to perform and she managed to pull herself though. "Oh goddess. I… I…" She stood up. "I'm going to make this better. I promise. I… tell Buffy that I'm going to help her as much as possible, I'll… do what I can." She paused and glared at Gunn. "And you better tell it to her or I'll skin you alive."

"I got ya. You have my word and my word is good." Gunn vowed, "She'll happy to know that you're going to help out."

"Yeah, maybe there's a spell that can fix Angel's mind or maybe I can hack into the school system and get rid of that record." Willow said, "I promise, I'll help. It was nice meeting you, Gunn." She bowed her head and ran off.

Gunn shook his head. "Well at least we finally have a girl we can trust. " He took a cookie and ate it. "Hmmm… chocolate chip."

**XXX**

After the initial tears, Buffy and Joyce looked at each other from across the table. "So… how… how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You should be. I… I didn't know what I was thinking." Joyce confessed. "I thought you would come home but you didn't."

"I had a lot of stuff to deal with. With the expelling and the… other stuff, I'm fine now."

"Good, I think that I can convince Principal Snyder to let you back in soon. The charges are cleared."

Joyce studied Buffy carefully. "Can't you just find someone else to be the Slayer?"

"It doesn't work like that. The only way for me to stop being the slayer is when I die and then the mantle gets passed down. This is a lifetime position."

"Isn't there anything that you can do?" Joyce asked, "Like… perform a ritual or ask someone else to accept the responsibilities?"

"No. There's nothing that I can do. Trust me; I'm stuck with this job."

Joyce sighed as she shook her head. "Why did you run away?"

"You tossed me out, remember?" Buffy took a deep breath. "Like I said before, I'm fine. I won't run away again, there's too much for me here to leave."

"Good. Let me go and get you some food, you must be starving."

"That would be great."

**XXX**

Buffy lay on her back as she stared at the ceiling. She wanted to get back to the mansion but her mother was worried she might run away. "Oh no, I won't run away. My vampire boyfriend and street thug sort of boyfriend are here with me."

"Hey, Anne."

Buffy looked to see Gunn outside of her window. "Gunn! What are you doing here? Where's Angel?"

"Relax, Angel's with me. The dog's got a great sniffer." Gunn said as he pointed to Angel who was pawing at the invisible barrier. "How did it go?"

"Fine, my Mom let me back in." Buffy sighed as she sat at the window. "She's worried that I'll run away again. I don't blame her. She's going to get me try to get back into school. Snyder has it in for me."

"You don't have to go back to school. I dropped out of high school during my Sophomore year and look how I turned out." Gunn said as he pointed to himself.

"No thanks. I want to believe that I will have some resemblance of a normal life. When I move out, I am getting a real job." Buffy said, "No offense, but I don't want to work at some fast food place."

"Well, you can be a professional demon hunter. Have the right people pay you for your services…"

Buffy pondered. "No, I can't ask people to pay for what I have to do. Besides, there are fun things to do in high school, like the Prom and the Homecoming Parade. I want to go back."

"Fine, just saying."

"I know." The slayer took a deep breath. "Thanks. Nice to know that I have at least one human friend here."

"Oh, there's that Willow chick. She came by the mansion and gave us cookies." Gunn reached into his backpack and handed the girl a plate of cookies. "They were great. She said that she's going to help you out as much as possible with the dog's mind and you getting expelled. Something about hacking the computer or something like that."

"Oh… that's great. Except for the hacking part. I better tell Willow before she gets into trouble." Buffy took the cookies. "You two better go. I'll try to get to you tomorrow and get you some more stuff. Please, be careful."

Angel whined as he pawed again at the barrier.

"I'm sorry, Angel but Mom would freak if she sees two strange men in my bedroom." Buffy kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Come on, we gotta go back before we run into a torch carrying mob." Gunn said as he picked up a leash and pulled at it.

Buffy glared at the leash. "And loose the leash!"

"I had to keep him close. The dude's fast." Gunn said as he grinned. "Bye." The two climbed down and Buffy closed the window.

"He's enjoying it a little too much." She muttered.

"Who are you talking to?" Joyce asked from the other side of the door.

"No one!" Buffy called out as she dialed on the phone.

**XXX**

Willow was busy at home. Her head spun as she tried to think of how to help Buffy. Buffy needed her and she can't be selfish.

The phone rang. "Hello? Rosenburg residence." Willow answered.

"Will, this is Buffy. Please, tell me you haven't hacked into the school computer yet."

"Nope, but I'm just about to. I'm going to get Snyder for this. I was thinking of tinkering with his driving record to add in a few tickets."

"No. No! Don't. This is my problem, I'll deal with it. Besides, if Snyder finds out, he will figure out that you're responsible. You're the computer whiz and all."

"Oh."

"But, thanks. I can't let you risk your future because of me."

"But, I screwed things up. I put Angel's soul in at the wrong time and now he's imitating OZ during that time of the month. If I hadn't done that, you might not have run away and Angelus would be punished."

"I might have run away and Angelus would have escaped. We don't know but it's not your fault. You… you were the only one who really supported me and Angel. I'm glad for that."

"No problem. How's your Mom?"

"Hovering over me. She let me back in… and is afraid that I will run away again."

"You won't right?"

"Of course not. My destiny and all that. Besides, maybe the Hellmouth can help Angel with those dark energies of its. We have to make that stupid Hellmouth work for us somehow."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just… be my friend. And maybe check on Angel and Gunn. I have to stick with Mom and I don't know when I can sneak off again."

"Gotcha. Things will get better, right?"

"Yeah, sure. They'll get better."

**XXX**

Gunn watched from his spot as Angel tossed and turned in his bed. He whined and whimpered in such a way that it even made the black man's heart break.

"For a dead guy, he sure moves around." He muttered as Angel turned away from him. Unseen by anyone, tears came down his face.

To Be Continued…


	4. Necessary Measures

Guess Who's Coming With Me?

Part Four

By Marie Nomad

Dear Journal:

I had been a rational man who tries not to let my rage get to me since my turbulent teenage years when I was the Ripper. At least, I tried to. I dare not let my emotions get to in the way of my duties as a Watcher. However, I have been feeling extremely emotional lately. Two days ago, my charge, Buffy, had returned to us but not alone. She had brought a young street thug by the name of Gun and Angel.

Buffy had been allowed to return to school with her mother's help. Apparently, she will attempt to at least finish high school and I am grateful.

I despise Angel for what Angelus had done even though that logically that he did not have his soul at the time. I do not know all of the affects of a soul on a vampire, especially on one with such a history as Angelus.

When I had last seen him after his return from Hell, he had reverted to a more primal state of mind. He was acting very much like a canine. To some degree, it made me happy that he had reverted to such a helpless state. On the other hand, it made me feel somewhat sorry for him. Angel was not entirely at fault for his actions. There is also a part of me that was curious about his experiences in Hell. What was Hell like? How does a person change after so long in Hell?

That is why that today, I shall confront Angel and study him. Perhaps, maybe, I can find it in my heart to forgive him by knowing more about him.

**XXX**

"Congrats on getting back into school." Gunn said as he, Buffy, and Angel were sitting around the living room sipping sodas. Buffy managed to get out of the house by telling her mother about the patrol which she will do after visiting the mansion.

"I'll just be happy when I graduate and leave that place in one piece." Buffy said as she raised her soda. "And go to college, try to get an actual life outside of demons and vampires and anything that goes bump in the night. If I live past twenty." Angel wrapped his arms around her from the back and nuzzled her neck. "Hey!" Buffy giggled. "Cut that out."

Gunn picked up his stake and watched him carefully. "You know, he's been here for a few days and he really hasn't gotten any better. How long does it take for vamps to heal anyway?"

"No idea. Angel heals faster than humans but Drusilla was wacky ever since she was sired. So…"

"We have to keep a leash on him for the rest of his unlife?"

Buffy sighed as she shook her head. "Let's try not to get ahead of ourselves. I don't know how a vampire brain's work. What we need is an expert like…"

Gunn looked up and said, "Like that old English guy with the glasses?"

"Giles? Yeah, he might work."

"I'm glad you think that way." Giles said as he came in with a bag in his hand.

Angel stiffened as he turned around and went to the side as he bowed his head down. "Giles, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she saw Xander behind him. "And what's he doing here?"

"If you're here to put Old Yeller out of his misery, I'm not letting you near him." Gunn said as he heaved his ax.

"It's not like that." Giles said, "Believe me, it's not our intent to kill him. We wish to… understand the full scope of Angel's changes since his return from Hell and determine his stability."

"Yeah, and I want to well… make it up to you for…" Xander paused as he looked at Gunn.

"For accusing me of being an evil bastard who was going to sacrifice virgins?" Gunn said, "That's okay. Anne told me about what happened to you. Guess in here, joking about sacrificing women ain't a good idea."

"Anne?" Giles looked at Buffy.

"My middle name. I kinda used it when I was in LA. Gunn still calls me that." Buffy explained. "So, what are you going to do?"

"First, we need to determine the length of stay in Hell." Giles said as he walked up to Angel with a cross in his hand.

"I'd say years. We've been down there for a few hours and to us, it was weeks." Buffy said, "It was freaky." She reached into her bag and got out a book. "I kinda wrote out what I saw over there. It's no watcher's diaries but…"

Giles snatched the book and looked inside as he dropped the cross to the ground. He sat down and started flipping through the book. After several minutes, he felt something poking him. He looked to see Angel poking him with his finger. "Do you mind?" He hissed as he pulled away and saw the others were staring at him as well. "Oh. The details are… quite interesting." He said as he put down the book. What was Angel's condition when you first saw him?"

"He was frozen in a block of ice and when I got him out, he was just like what he is now. Oh, that Guardian of the Center of Hell told us that he experienced everything in there." Buffy explained. "Any ideas?"

"Sensory deprivation could be one of them." Giles pondered, "He may have experienced years of sensory deprivation which may cause his delusions. He may not remember how to interact with people. He was forced to act in the only way he know how, by pure instinct."

"I thought that pure instinct for vamps are eat and stalk." Xander spoke up.

"Not so, we had… experimented with vampires on sensory deprivation and they showed a form of… behavior much like Angel's only less passive. He may have remembered to some degree of his sins and past since it was part of his punishment. I need to run some more tests." Giles said as he picked up the bag on the floor. "I would most appreciate it if you leave us alone. It might be best to have him focus on me."

Buffy and Gunn looked at each other. It was no secret how Giles felt about the vampire and Angel was in not in the best position to defend himself. Still, Giles was like a father to her and he wouldn't do anything that would make her hate him. "Okay, fine. We need to do some patrolling. You know, get back into the slaying thing." Buffy said, "Wanna come, Gunn?"

"I need to get out." Gunn said as he picked up his ax. "Been itching to get outside."

"Great." Xander came up to the much bigger man. "I've been fighting vampires all summer."

Gunn and Xander walked outside. Buffy turned to follow and then she looked at Angel who was whimpering at her. "We'll be back. Don't worry, Giles will make you all better. Right?" She looked at Giles who was getting stuff out.

"Oh… yes… absolutely." The watcher said absentmindedly.

"Uh huh."

XXX

Xander took a deep breath as he, Gunn, and Buffy were standing out in the graveyard hunting for any fledglings. The teenager looked up at the tall man who was holding his 'ax' out. "Okay, I'm going to give you some tips." He said as he reached into his bag. "This is a stake. We stake vampires though the heart." He said as he pointed the stake at Gunn's heart. "Actually, anything made out of wood could kill the vampire as long as it's aimed at the heart. This is a cross." He said as he got out a cross. "Vampires hate crosses and anything holy. Make sure you keep the cross close so they would keep their distance, especially the fledglings. Got it?"

Gunn stared at him wide eyed. He learned this stuff back when he started fighting when he was twelve. This scrawny white boy who probably wouldn't last a night in his neighborhood was treating him a newbie. Buffy shook her head at him and the black man just nodded. "Okay, stakes and crosses are bad for vampires. Got it."

"Yup. Now, you have to watch your neck literally around these guys because they are bloodsuckers."

"Oh sure." Gunn said as he smiled slightly as he clutched his ax. Anne really owes him for this.

**XXX**

Giles adjusted his glasses as he got out a few crystals to scan Angel with. He had become as Buffy would have called him, 'Watcher Giles'. "Let's see…" He held up some pictures. "We will do some word association. These are some standard pictures. Tell me… or try to let me know how you feel about each picture. Do you understand?"

Angel nodded slowly as he tried to focus.

"Good." Giles held up a picture of a cross. Angel scooted back and whimpered.

"All right." Giles put down the picture and held up a picture of Buffy.

Angel smiled as he put his fingers on the picture.

Giles blinked as he put away the picture. "I see." He held up another picture of mangled corpses.

The vampire looked away in shame.

"I see." The watcher put away the pictures and got out a wood block set. "Here, put the right blocks in the holes."

**XXX**

"Oh yeah." Xander said as he staked another vampire. "That's how you do it." He told Gunn who was watching. "Got that?" Then, a vampire came up behind Gunn. "Watch-"

Before Xander could finish his sentence, Gunn spun around and sliced the vampire's head off. The body exploded in a cloud of ash. Xander's jaw dropped to the ground as the street thug brushed himself off. "Yeah, I got it."

"Wow."

"Did I mention that I had been dusting vamps for about five years?" Gunn said as he heaved his ax over his shoulder.

"Errr…" Xander became dumbfounded as Gunn kept on attacking the fledglings. His head spun about the idea. Gunn had been fighting vampires for five years? He looked about his age but acted much older. There were vampires in LA but why did this guy fight them longer than even Buffy? It was Buffy's duty to fight vampires, not Gunn.

"You'll catch flies like that." Buffy reminded as she staked another vampire.

"Oh right." Xander paused, "So, why didn't you tell me that you're… experienced?"

"You never asked. Yup, been fighting vamps in my neighborhood for five years. Can't be too careful." Gunn chuckled. Then, he saw Buffy sighing as she looked in the direction of the mansion. "Hey, Anne, you okay? You're worried about the dog, aren't you?"

"Just… I don't want to go back to the mansion to find a pile of dust." Buffy confessed, "It's crazy. I love Giles and Angel but I'm scared to have them alone in the same room."

"I can go back and check on them." Gunn promised, "Make sure everything is okay."

"No. Yes. No. I trust Giles, he's like a father to me. He won't hurt Angel no matter how he feels."

"Hey, if G-Man hurts Deadboy, that's because he deserves it. Knowing him, he would attack G-Man the second he gets hungry." Xander spoke up.

Gunn glared at him and knocked him out in one punch.

"Gunn!"

"What? He deserves it."

**XXX**

Giles watched as Angel finished solving the puzzle. "Interesting." He said as he tried his best to suppress his rage. He picked up his notepad and started writing what he will copy into his journal.

'_Angel had obviously retained his intelligence from his tenure in Hell. Despite the primitive way he acted, he showed a level of awareness that is unseen by the untrained eye. My guess is that he would be normal in a couple of weeks. _

_That is, if nothing were to get in his way. Obviously, there is still a level of danger that Angelus would take over and restart his reign of terror. I wish I could kill Angel to prevent Angelus from releasing his wrath again but that would break Buffy's heart. _

_I was taught that if you wish to render a weapon harmless without destroying it the weapon, you must destroy what works inside. One of Angelus' most powerful weapons was his words. Remove the words and his charisma, and all you have was a beast. That would be the best course of action. I pray that Buffy would never hear about this.'_

Giles got out a syringe and held it up. "Angel, you must understand that this is nothing personal. I am only doing what I can to prevent Angelus from reappearing." He said slowly as he grabbed the weak vampire by the arm and stabbed the needle.

Angel howled as he flung his head back and pulled himself away. He cradled his arm as he glared at him.

"Do not worry, I simply injected a poison that prevents you from recovering your speech capabilities. You cannot get any better than what you are right now. This is for the best."

Angel growled as he grabbed the Englishman by the throat and Giles pulled the hand away. "Nice try but you are not able to kill me." Giles held out the cross. "In your weakened state, holy objects have more of an effect on you. Now, we are going to pretend that this exchange has never happened. You are not able to tell Buffy what happened and even if you do, would you want her to know that someone she considered to be her 'father' had betrayed her?"

The vampire stared at him and growled as he hunched over and walked to a wall.

"I'm back." Buffy announced as she and Gunn walked in with Xander slumped in between them. "How's the examination?"

"It went… quite well." Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "How was the patrol? And what happened to Xander?"

"Buffy's homeboy knocked me out." Xander glared at Gunn. "What's the deal?"

"You insulted my dog. No one does that." Gunn said as he crossed his arms.

"And what's with the dog thing. Angel is not a pet, he's a bloodthirsty monster!"

"So? He has a soul right? That makes him at least part human." Gunn paused, "Damn… now I'm defending him."

"So…" Buffy interrupted the squabble, "What's wrong with Angel? Will he get better?"

"Buffy…" Giles sighed, "I'm sorry but there's nothing that can be done. The experiments by the Council had indicated that vampires who suffered from long term sensory deprivation never fully recover. They endured it for months and it took them years if not never to recover. The fact that Angel had suffered years of the similar conditions only exasperated his situation. I… I believe that he will never heal."

"What?" Buffy said, "You mean that… Angel will never be fully Angel again but he's stuck as Puppy Angel?" She said as she sat down next to Angel and hugged him.

"I'm afraid so." Giles cleaned his glasses again. "There is no cure."

"Are you sure you can't cast some magic spell or something?" Buffy whispered, "Please, he's been through so much. I thought he could get better."

"No. He won't. Believe me." Giles said as he strengthened his resolve.

Gunn glanced at Angel who was glaring at Giles. He knew the dog and the dog looked pissed. "What's up with him?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. He perhaps, despises the tests I performed on him. Nothing life threatening just… perhaps annoying."

Angel growled at him again.

"Maybe, we should move to somewhere where Angel can get more help." Buffy pondered as she rubbed Angel's head. "So he won't get into trouble."

"Why don't you just move Angel and Gunn to your house?" Xander joked.

"I need real…" Buffy trailed off, "You know, that's not such a bad idea. Angel can stay in the basement and Gunn can stay in the guest room."

"Whoa! I was being sarcastic." Xander said, "How would your mom feel about having a bloodthirsty vampire puppy who is your ex boyfriend and a street thug named Gunn in her house?"

Gunn and Angel glared at him. "I'm right here, you know." The black man replied. Angel growled as he nodded.

"I fully agree. Your mother is barely coping with the idea of a slayer, the idea of having strange men in your house which you have a consummate relationship with and share in the supernatural will be… disastrous." Giles said as he stepped forward.

"Hey, Buffy and I didn't have a consummate relationship." Gunn argued and then looked at Buffy. "What does consummate mean?"

"I think he meant that we had sex."

"Damn straight, we didn't have sex."

Giles sighed as he rubbed his head. "No offense, but what did you see in him?"

"Oh yeah. He's big and black and… thuggish." Xander nodded and then he saw Gunn right in front of him.

"You got something against me, white boy?" Gunn said as he flexed his fists. "You know, you're a racist."

"No I'm not. I just think that Buffy should be with those of her… own kind."

Angel growled at him as he walked towards Xander.

"Her own kind?" Gunn repeated.

"Well… I mean, those who are like her and has a pulse."

"Hey, Anne was from LA like me and I fought vampires like her. So, I'm more like her than you are." Gunn explained.

"My own kind… sweet but really not needed." Buffy said as she remembered the Host's message. "Anyway, It's worth a shot. Angel didn't need that much help and I'm sure that as long as Gunn keeps the house clean, Mom can welcome him."

Gunn ignored her and kept on glaring at Xander. "I really hate you."

"Well, you are better than Angel since you have a reflection and a pulse." Xander taunted, "And we don't have to worry about you losing your soul when things are getting good."

Immediately, Gunn swung and knocked Xander out again. "Young man!" Giles yelled as he pinned Gunn to the wall. "That is uncalled for."

"Hey! He insulted Angel and nobody insults a helpless man… even if he's a vampire." Gunn said stunned that he had defended a vampire again and that an old man took him by surprise.

"Okay, guys. Enough with the manly defending stuff. Gunn, Xander just hates the fact that you dated me and it wasn't him. Giles, Gunn is an honorable man with his own code of honor. And Xander, I still hate you for that lie you told me so don't push it." Buffy said as she pulled Giles away and separated the men.

"I was just getting my point across." Gunn said as he stepped away from the two. "I'd do anything for you, Anne."

"I know." Buffy sighed.

**XXX**

Joyce was sitting up late watching the clock tick. It was unnerving for her to wait till her daughter comes home from something that could kill her and that she might run away again. She waited and prayed that she comes home so she could go to school tomorrow or was it today?

"I'm home." Buffy said as she opened the door. "Mom, I brought some friends."

Joyce's jaw dropped at the sight of the two men. She recognized one of them was Buffy's boyfriend whom she had sex with. "I see…"

"Can they stay here?"

To Be Continued…


	5. Three Humans and a Vampire

Guess Who's Coming With Me?

Part Five

By Marie Nomad

Buffy:

"I'm home." Buffy said as she opened the door and slumped in a chair. Her books fell over on the floor.

"Hello, how was your day?" Joyce asked as she came in.

"Oh, the usual, I had to fight the usual evil and then there are the demons. Why can't Snyder be a demon? I can kill demons." Buffy moaned as she got out a pile of papers and put it on the table.

"Just hold on for a few more months and you can leave him."

"Yeah, if I don't go insane first." Buffy sighed, "How's Angel?"

"He's fine. He's such a nice man." Joyce said as she smiled, "He's so clean when he's eating blood and but I had a little trouble with him when I gave him a bath."

"Oh that's…" Buffy paled. "A bath. You gave Angel a bath!"

"He was getting so dirty and he was in the same clothes all the time. I had to help him get cleaned or he would drown."

"Mom… Angel doesn't breathe. Don't tell me that you bathed him naked." Buffy blushed brightly at the thought of her mother bathing Angel like some child.

"Oh." Joyce paused, "I was not distracted by his… body. I'm older than he is."

"He's two hundred and fifty years old. He's older than the US."

"Well, I look older than him." Joyce reminded herself. Buffy had to laugh. Ever since, Angel and Gunn moved in, Joyce tried her best to treat them like normal people. Well, at least, she treated Gunn as 'normally' as she could, Angel, she treated like a stray dog Buffy brought home.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Joyce blushed as she thought of Angel's naked body. "I… I'm perfectly in control."

"Hey, Mrs. S." Gunn said as he came in with the groceries. "I'm back."

"Good, Charles, just put them into the kitchen." Joyce said as she shook off the blush. "Buffy, go and help Charles."

"Sure thing." Buffy went to Gunn and picked up a couple of groceries. "So, Gunn, how did you do today?"

"I'm cool. I called my crew and let them know how I was doing. I didn't tell them about the dog yet. Just that your friend was very sick and he needed help."

"Great. You could leave soon. Another slayer is coming into town." Buffy scowled, "She was called after Kendra died."

Gunn's ears perked up. "Another like you?"

"Well, I haven't talked to her yet but she's not exactly like me." Buffy scowled.

"Hey, but if she's another slayer, then she can have your back during the patrols. You know what they say, Two Slayers are better than one."

"I know. It's just that… Angel hasn't been getting any better and there's nothing I can do about it." Buffy sighed, "And I am trying to get my life back in order and this is very frustrating."

"Just give it time, Anne." Gunn wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You can do it." He leaned in for a kiss and Buffy pulled away.

"Gunn, you know that… I mean…"

"Oh." Gunn pulled away. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"That's all right." Buffy leaned back. Things have been getting more… intense since Gunn and Angel moved in. Gunn had not lost his feelings to her and they both know it. Joyce didn't exactly know that Gunn was her boyfriend and that she still loved Angel. She and Gunn still patrol together and have some fun but that was it. "I'm going to check on Angel."

"Yeah, of course."

Buffy got up and walked down to the basement where Angel spent most of his time during the daytime, except when the curtains are down to stop the sunlight from coming in.

Angel half walked/crawled up to her and hugged her. "Nice to see you too." Buffy smiled slightly. Seeing him made her heart hurt and yet it was a good type of hurt. Every time she saw him, she remembered what happened when Angelus tried to end the world. She killed him and sent him to Hell. When she went to rescue him, it was too late. Angel, her Angel was gone forever; all that was left was some shell of a man that acted more canine than man. Still the Guardian had told her that her love would heal Angel. What did the Guardian of Hell know about love and healing? He lived in Hell since the beginning of time.

Angel let go and walked back down the stairs and showed an empty pad of paper.

"You're done with this already?" Buffy asked as she picked up the pad and saw the wads of paper. She picked up a wad to see scribbles all over it. He had been trying to draw or write again. She could sense that Angel was trying so hard to heal but it wasn't happening.

"It's okay." She said as she patted Angel on the shoulder. "I'm sure that we'll figure out how to cure you."

Angel looked down sadly. He shook his head as he held on to her legs again.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Angel nodded as he went to a bookshelf and gave her a book. "Moby Dick? Sure." Buffy sat down and started to read. She started reading to him just so Angel could maybe relearn the English language. It made her feel a little better that she was doing something that could help him and Angel seemed to enjoy it.

**XXX**

Gunn:

Gunn stood in the line of the grocery store. Ever since he moved into the Summers house, he had been helping Mrs. Summers with the chores and the errands. It was surreal; he had never been in such a nice home. There were no gunshots ringing out at night, no fears of uninvited vamps getting at his throat, and there wasn't even any smells of drugs being cooked up next door. It made him wish that his sister was with him.

Alonna was doing fine in LA but she could do better. He had to take her to Sunnydale and hope that Mrs. Summers would accept her.

"Gunn?"

Gunn turned to see Willow standing behind him. "Hey, Willow. How's my favorite redhead?"

"Fine." Willow smiled slightly. "How's Angel doing? Buffy said he wasn't getting any better."

"Yeah, the dog's still not himself." Gunn said as he shook his head. "He understands stuff but… it's weird."

"I'm doing all I can to research about Angel's condition." Willow looked around. "Giles gave me books and I've been searching on the Internet. I should find something. Tell Buffy that."

"You know, you can tell her yourself. She should be home soon." Gunn said as he moved through the line.

"I did. She's been kinda tense lately."

"Well, having a boyfriend that's… sick would do that to her." Gunn frowned. "He's been acting kinda angry. You know, like he wanted to do stuff but can't. It's been getting worse."

"Worse?"

"Yeah, he's been throwing stuff sometimes and been trying to draw or write but all that came out are scribbles. Anne told me that he used to draw really good. Kinda sad to see him like that."

"Then, he should have been able to talk." Willow replied, "This is all too weird."

"You sure that Giles guy didn't hold anything back? He seems kinda shifty."

"Giles is nothing like that!" Willow yelled, "Giles is a good man. He would do anything to help Buffy and Angel."

"The old dude tried to kill me and the dog. He had a crossbow aimed at my heart. That guy has a… look in his eyes. I'm not trying to disrespect him or anything but… I don't trust him."

Willow looked at Gunn. "Well… okay, maybe Giles didn't like Angel for what Angelus did. I… I'll try to ask him about it."

"Thanks, Willow." Gunn grinned as he started to pay for the groceries.

"No problem."

**XXX**

Gunn opened the door. "Hey, Mrs. S." Gunn said as he came in with the groceries. "I'm back."

"Good, Charles, just put them into the kitchen." Joyce said as she came up to him with a somewhat red face. "Buffy, go and help Charles."

"Sure thing." Buffy went to Gunn and picked up a couple of groceries. "So, Gunn, how did you do today?"

"I'm cool. I called my crew and let them know how I was doing. I didn't tell them about the dog yet. Just that your friend was very sick and he needed help."

"Great. You could leave soon. Another slayer is coming into town." Buffy scowled, "She was called after Kendra died."

Gunn's ears perked up at the thought of another slayer. "Another like you?"

"Well, I haven't talked to her yet but she's not exactly like me." Buffy brushed off.

"Hey, but if she's another slayer, then she can have your back during the patrols. You know what they say, two Slayers are better than one." Gunn was ecstatic. Two slayers on the same side would really make things easier.

"I know. It's just that… Angel hasn't been getting any better and there's nothing I can do about it." Buffy sighed, "And I am trying to get my life back in order and this is very frustrating."

Gunn saw that she was getting very sad and frustrated. "Just give it time, Anne. You can do it." He leaned in for a kiss and Buffy pulled away.

"Gunn, you know that… I mean…" Buffy said as she blushed slightly.

"Oh." Gunn pulled away. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He was hoping that Buffy would still be his girl but that wasn't happening. How can he compete with Angel, the man who made Buffy walk into Hell to rescue? It made him a little mad that he had to compete with a middle class white man who was dead.

"That's all right. "I'm going to check on Angel."

"Yeah, of course." Gunn said as he went to the kitchen. "Hey, Mrs. S. do you need some help with the dinner?"

**XXX**

Angel:

His fingers won't work right. They haven't worked right since he came out of Hell. He looked at the sheet of paper and saw only scribbles. He growled as he wadded up the paper and threw it on the floor. The image was there, the words were there, but he can't express anything other than growls and a few gestures. As far as everyone could tell, he was an animal in vampire form.

"Angel?"

Angel looked up to see Joyce coming down the stairs. "Come on, you need a bath."

Angel growled at her. He didn't need a bath, he was fine.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Joyce put a leash around his neck.

He remembered being hanged in the Hyperion and he hated it. "Grrr…" He pulled away.

"Now now… we both know that you need a bath. Now, come on." Joyce urged as she tugged at the leash again.

Angel looked down as he thought of Buffy. He was being smelly and he tried to take a bath at least once in a while. He loosened up and followed the woman upstairs. All of the windows were covered and he walked into the bathroom.

"Good." Joyce started to take off his clothes.

Angel waved her away and took off his clothes. He may not be able to do much but he could at least change his clothes.

"Oh, you can change your clothes. Good boy." Joyce congratulated as she filled the bathtub. She tested the water and looked up to see Angel naked. "Oh… wow…Now, step into tub." Joyce turned around and heard the water splash.

She turned back around and got out the soap. Angel frowned as he let the woman bathe him. It was one of the most humiliating experiences he ever had. Well, there was that time that the Immortal had captured Angelus and William and had sex with Drusilla and Darla at once. But, that was an entirely different situation.

The door bell rang and Angel's ears perked up.

Joyce pulled Angel out of the bath tub and dried him. "Go ahead and put on your clothes while I get the door. I don't want you to drown."

Angel stared at Joyce. He didn't have to breathe, he breathe mostly to keep others at ease. He had dived hundreds of feet diving for the Navy during World War II. He didn't need help to keep from drowning in a stupid bath tub. He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about it.

"Oh, Giles, what are you doing here?"

"I had some free time, Joyce." Giles said as he and Joyce came into the bathroom. Angel growled as he crouched down at him, glad that he was fully clothed.

"Angel!" Joyce scolded. "Stop that!" She turned over to Giles and smiled. "I'm so sorry. Angel always behaves well."

"Are you sure about having him in your house?" Giles whispered, "He is a vicious killer."

"I'll be fine." Joyce held up a cross. "Angel has been very obedient."

Angel's body tensed as Giles looked at him. He wanted to rip out Giles' throat so much but two things were preventing him from doing it. The fact that Joyce was in the room and that he felt guilty for what he did to the watcher. He sat down as he glared at him. He really couldn't forgive Giles for forcing him into being 'Puppy Angel'.

"Did… did you bathe him recently?"

"Oh yes. He was getting all dirty and I don't want Buffy to have to bathe him."

"You…" Giles' heart rate raced as he adjusted his glasses. "You actually bathed him? And he was…"

"Please, I am a mature woman. I… I had given baths before." Joyce said as she helped Angel up. "Now, go back down to the basement."

Angel nodded and gave a final glare/growl at Giles. He walked down to the basement and lay down on the cot set out for him. The sun was still high and he was tired. He liked to sleep during the day, no one can bother him.

Hours passed and he sensed something. He opened his eyes and saw Buffy coming down the stairs. Buffy, the one that had traveled into Hell itself to save him and treated him as much as a human (well vampire with a soul) as possible. There was Gunn, Gunn treated him somewhat well but still like a dog. At least, he actually defends his honor.

He walked the best he could to her and hugged her. She was tense and needed a hug. Buffy hugged back. "Nice to see you too."

Angel let go and walked back down the stairs and showed an empty pad of paper. He needed more paper. He wanted to fight what was going on within him. He didn't care if the poison keeps him from moving right, he had no choice.

"You're done with this already?" Buffy asked as she picked up the pad. Angel nodded as he hunched down.

"It's okay." She said as she patted Angel on the shoulder. "I'm sure that we'll figure out how to cure you."

Angel shook his head. There was no cure for him, at least if Giles have anything to say about it. He doubt Giles would help him since he wanted revenge and that he didn't want Buffy to know of his treachery.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

During his time in solitude, he had chosen a book. He went to a bookshelf and picked it out. "Moby Dick? Sure." Buffy sat down and started to read. Angel closed his eyes as he listened to her voice. It was adorable for her the way she tried to pronounce some of the whaling terminology and the way she tried to sound excited when she read the dull explanations of how to gut whales. Moby Dick was a classic tale about man verses nature. He wanted to be like that.

"Buffy! Angel! Time to eat!" Joyce called out after a few pages.

Angel lifted his head. It was after sunset, he could still tell. Buffy helped Angel up the stairs and into the kitchen where the table was set. Angel looked on the floor to see a dog dish with the name 'Angel' on it. As soon as he gets better, he's eating on the table with his blood in a glass.

He picked up the bowl and started drinking the pig's blood. It was hard to drink but at least it wasn't rat's blood. Buffy glared at her mother and got the bowl. She grabbed an empty plastic mug and carefully poured the remaining blood in the mug. "Here." She handed the mug back to him.

**XXX**

Willow:

"Insane vampires?" Willie asked as Willow sat across from him.

"Yes, I need to know of how to cure a mentally challenged vampire." Willow said with her resolve face on.

"I heard there is no cure. But… there is this doctor in LA who deals with demons on a regular basis. He could help you." Willie reached to the side and gave Willow a number. "He comes here pretty often on house calls. Just chant this spell and he'll come but you better have money or a very interesting case."

"My… case is interesting. Thanks." Willow put away the card and ran off. Now, she can really help Angel get back to being himself.

To Be Continued…


	6. Blood and Chocolate

Guess Who's Coming with Me

Part Six

By Marie Nomad

It was a weekend as Buffy worked on her homework. The teachers piled it on her as well as the extra credit work she needed so she won't have to repeat the grade. She didn't want that but she still can't take any chances. Soon, she has to sell candy for extra credit. With her luck, she'll probably lose them in a demon attack.

"Buffy!" Willow knocked on the door.

"Come in." Buffy opened the door. "What is it?"

"I found a doctor who can help Angel." Willow gave the slayer a card.

The blond read the card and stared at her, "Dr. Bombay? There's a real doctor named 'Dr. Bombay'?"

"Who's Dr. Bombay?" Gunn asked as he came in dressed in overalls and gardening gloves.

"The witch doctor from Bewitched. He even has this spell." Buffy said as she held up a card. "Are you sure this doctor is real?"

"He's real, I looked over Giles' notes and he's a real doctor from LA who deals with demons. I called him on his cell phone and he agreed since he rarely had to deal with vampires with mental problems, except for Drusilla."

"Is he a good doctor?"

"Well, he is a firm believer in the Hippocratic oath. We can keep an eye on him when he checks on Angel. What do we have to lose?" Willow asked.

Buffy stared at the card. She didn't want to deal with some demon doctor to help Angel. She didn't even know much about him. On the other hand, that demon in the karaoke bar was very helpful and seemed a little gay, unless he was really a woman version of his species. "We better do it in the mansion. I don't want any demony doctors scaring Mom."

"Great, I'll get the dog and we can hurry there." Gunn said as he got out the leash.

"And lose the leash." Buffy ordered.

**XXX**

Buffy and Gunn cleared away the area as Willow watched Angel. Angel was sitting to the side watching intensely. "Does English knows about this?" Gunn asked Willow.

"No, I was about to but I had this strange feeling not to. It's weird." Willow confessed. That much was true. She was about to call Giles but something in her just said not to.

"Oh well, good." Buffy got out the card and said, "Dr. Bombay come to me. Dr. Bombay, a patient needs thee. Dr. Bombay, save the day so I can have my boyfriend healed." Inward she cringed, what kind of stupid spell was this?

In a whirl of smoke, a man appeared out of nowhere. He had white hair and spectacles with a doctor's bag in his hand. "Greetings, I am Dr. Bombay, who needs my services?"

"He does." Buffy said, "His name is Angel and he's a vampire who just came back from Hell, literally."

"I see." The doctor walked to Angel and stared at him intensely. "Oh my… this is bad, especially for a vampire." He grabbed his bag and opened it. "Don't you worry, I am a professional. You really should have called me sooner."

"You know what's wrong, Doc?" Gunn asked as the doctor got out several crystals.

"You bet something's wrong. Your vampire has been cursed with a soul. Do not worry, I am a professional desouler, I'll get that soul out in a jiffy." He said as he held up a black orb.

"NO!" Buffy, Gunn, and Willow tackled the doctor. Angel jerked away and backed from the doctor.

Buffy threw the orb away and said, "We know about the soul. We need him to keep the soul."

"What? Do you know the effects of a vampire being cursed with a soul has? It causes confusion, mood swings, and other erratic behaviors."

"The soul stays or you go." Buffy got out her knife. At that point, she didn't care if Dr. Bombay will help Angel. He was a nut job who didn't Angel to keep his soul.

"Oh fine. Let me up, what do you want done to your vampire." Dr. Bombay said and the three got off him.

"He's been isolated in a block of ice for years in Hell and when he came back he was like a dog." Buffy said as she gestured to Angel who whined slightly.

"Sounds like what a vampire normally would do when they suffer long term isolation. If he was in Hell, he would not need to feed so he should have regained his behavior traits in a matter of weeks even with the soul." Dr. Bombay reached into his bag and got out a magnifying glass. He looked at Angel's eyes and nodded. "Hmmm… even with that pesky soul in the way, most of his brain had regained function but his outward behavior parts of the brain is still hindered by some kind of outside agent."

"Do you know what it is?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'll need to have his blood tested. It could be a spell, a potion, or a type of poison given to him. I don't sense any other spells in his mind so it must be a potion or a poison."

"Can a vampire be poisoned?" Willow wondered, "I thought that they can't be poisoned."

"Oh no. They can be drugged in many ways. Many times, vampires would get stoned by drinking from the wrong human, or that they accidentally drink from a human on pain medication. They may not be affected by deadly poisons like arsenic they can still be affected by different types." Dr. Bombay looked through the various crystals and held it up against Angel's arm. One of them glowed bright red. "Ah ha! Just as I thought, it's hyrulelock. It's a holy potion used to keep vampires from recovering from ailments."

"What kind of demon would poison Angel like that?" Buffy asked, "Or is it because he was in Hell?"

"No way. Hyrulelock would evaporate in Hell. It is a human made potion, the Watcher's Council invented it to be used in experiments on vampires."

Silence filled the air. "No." Buffy shook her head. "No way." She remembered when she came back to see Angel mad at Giles. She didn't want to believe it. Giles wasn't like that. He was a good man. "A watcher could poison him…"

"Yes, a watcher would have ready access to this type of poison."

"Buffy…" Willow whispered.

"DAMN THEM!" Buffy smashed her fist into a wall. "HOW COULD THEY!" She smashed the wall again and again and it fell apart.

She collapsed onto the floor fighting the tears. "It's okay." Gunn said, "We know what's wrong. We'll cure him."

Buffy felt something hugged her and she opened her eyes to see Angel holding her. "The Watcher's Council did this. They must have found out using their mysterious watchery powers. They sent in some watcher and somehow poisoned Angel."

"Watchers are a cold group of people." Dr. Bombay said.

"Do you think that English would know about this?" Gunn asked, "Angel seemed kinda mad at him."

"Maybe. Maybe, Angel's mad at him because a watcher came while Giles was watching him and got him poisoned. He's… he's like a dad to me. He would never do anything like this to him, to us." Buffy bowed her head. "So, what can we do to cure him? I'll do anything for him."

"Well…" Dr. Bombay adjusted his glasses. "There is something that cures vampires of anything. I believe that blood of a slayer can detoxify his system and help him recover his facilities as much as possible."

Angel heard this and pulled away from Buffy. "How much blood are we talking about? One pint? Two? A quart?" Buffy asked becoming more interested.

"The most effective way would be to drain the slayer completely." At that, Angel growled and slipped into his vamp face he stared at Dr. Bombay. The doctor cleared his throat. "However, small amounts at regular intervals should help him too."

"Great." Buffy reached for her knife and Angel grabbed it. The vampire tossed it away and shook his head.

"Come on, don't you want to get out of the doghouse?" Gunn asked, "I don't want Anne hurt either but you need that blood."

Angel shook his head wildly.

"You see, that's why we need to remove the soul. He's not thinking logically." Dr. Bombay reminded.

"NO!" The group said again.

Angel sighed as he looked down and stared at the floor. "Angel." Buffy said as she stepped to him. The vampire faced away and his human face reemerged. "Angel, you are being ridiculous. I can handle losing a little blood. You can't stay like that."

"She's right. What if some demon saw what happened to you and take advantage of you?" Willow asked, "Or what if Spike and Drusilla comes back. They won't show any mercy to you."

Angel didn't say anything as Buffy picked up her knife and slit her arm. She held it up to Angel's mouth and forced his head onto her cut.

The vampire started sucking on the blood and then he pushed himself away and ran to the other side of the room.

Buffy took several breaths as she stared at her arm. "Wow, what was… interesting."

Dr. Bombay started to bandage her arm. "He will need a lot more blood than that little suck."

"I know but it's a start." Buffy walked up to Angel, who was rubbing his mouth. "Angel? Are you okay?"

The vampire closed his eyes and tried to say yes only to grunt. He crouched around like a monkey and Gunn sighed, "Great, now he evolved from a dog to a caveman. Do we need to go and get him a club?"

**XXX**

"So, basically that's what happened." Buffy finished as she and her friends sat around with their latest assignments of selling band candy. "After that, Angel refused to drink any blood. I tried to mix my blood with pig's blood or some expired human blood from the hospital and nothing. Any ideas?"

"How about you knock him out and stick an IV in his arm? A direct transfusion?" Cordelia suggested.

"Tried that, he's way too strong and keeps avoiding it. He doesn't want my blood."

"What about attacking him and forcing him to eat you? Wait, that didn't sound right."

"Mom won't allow it."

"I see." Giles spoke up for the first time. Buffy glared at him.

"Yeah. What's the deal? You barely spoke two words since this meeting started. Are you feeling guilty about what this other watcher did to Angel?"

The Englishman polished his glasses for what seems to be the tenth time in a row and replied, "Somewhat."

"Don't be. It's not like you were the one who push in the needle. You're loyal to the Council but I wish you would have told me sooner. You don't know who this other watcher is?"

"I never saw him before in my life."

"And how did these guys even know about Angel being here? Did you told them?"

"Oh- of course not." Giles stammered. "I knew they would have done something to him if they know. Perhaps perform experiments on him."

"Like what they are doing to him right now?"

"Perhaps."

"Maybe, it's someone else." Buffy said as she looked at Xander.

The others looked at Xander who crossed his arms. "Okay, I hate him. I am jealous of him. But, not even I would do this. I haven't told a soul or undead soul to anyone. I don't want Spike and Drusilla coming back for their revenge. I… I made mistakes, really stupid mistakes, but I want to help you help Angel. Don't tell him that."

Buffy sighed in relief as she smiled at him. "Finally, you actually care about me."

"I always cared about you. If you want to give blood to Deadboy, why not mix it in this chocolate? Vampire don't like normal food right?"

"Possibly." Buffy looked at the chocolate bars. Angel told her that he didn't like eating food since they don't have any taste. "This could work. I still have to convince Angel to eat this but it might make it easier for him."

**XXX**

Buffy's head felt light as she poured her blood into a pot of melted chocolate, donated by her friends. The band candy might actually help her after all. "You sure this will work?" Gunn asked, "I tried that with milk and it didn't work."

"It better, I literally put my blood, sweat, and tears into this. I will make Angel drink his medicine." Buffy paused, "Why won't Angel just take my blood? He hates being like a dog."

"I don't know. Maybe, it's the fact that it's your blood he has to drink. He didn't want to drink from someone he loves again after that Angelus mess. Or maybe he didn't know what he's doing, I'm not an expert in vampire psychology." Gunn shrugged.

"It's me." Buffy said as she poured the melted chocolate into a huge glass. "Oh Angel." She said as she walked to the basement door where the vampire was waiting.

Angel saw the mixture and shook his head.

"Now, look, I already bleed into this chocolate and made it so you won't taste it so much with all this chocolate. I need you to be at your best. Please, just drink it already." Buffy ordered as she put the glass into the vampire's hands.

Angel stared at the melted chocolate and blood and then at her. He closed his eyes as he drank down the mixture and gasped as the blood worked in his system. "I… I think it worked."

"Really?"

"The fog is gone." Angel grabbed Buffy and kissed her passionately.

Buffy melted in his arms as she kissed back. It had been so long since she had been kissed like that. Gunn's kisses were slow and sweet but Angel's take her breath away. "Whoo. Whoa. Back up." Buffy remembered what happened the last time things went too far. "Better not get too carried away. You're not totally happy are you?"

"Not really." Angel looked away as he looked at her interested. "I'm going to go out… find the watcher who did this to me and give that English bastard a piece of my mind."

"Whoa! Stop. Wait. English bastard?" Buffy stared at him. "Are you sure you're not Angelus?"

"I swear on my grave, I'm not Angelus." Angel said as he raised his hand. "If I was Angelus, I would be taunting and torturing you. But, I'm not, I just want to go and beat the crap out of Giles and Xander. And while I'm at it, Snyder too. Do you think he's still at the school?"

"NO!" Buffy couldn't understand what was going on. Angel didn't sound like himself, he wasn't the type to beat up anyone but he didn't seem Angelusy. Was it because of what he experienced in Hell or that poison he got earlier? "You… you need to rest and recover. Xander and I are cool again and Giles is feeling guilty for letting this happen to you. We'll find out who did this to you. Don't go anywhere."

"But, I haven't really gone anywhere without a leash. I want to have some fun."

"Eh… that's nice but not now." Buffy backed away slowly. "You… you're still not yourself. Just rest in the basement and we'll see about having some fun later. The sun hasn't set yet."

"Fine." Angel shrugged.

Gunn watched the exchange with a dropped jaw. The vampire looked at the street thug. "Hey, Gunn, thanks for defending my honor like that. Maybe, we can get together and get drunk some time or pick some fights. I want to see you fight."

"I don't drink that much." Gunn shook his head. "We gotta go."

Buffy glanced at her mother who was eating some of the band candy. "Mom, can you watch Angel while we are gone?"

"Sure thing. We'll be just fine." Joyce said as she smiled slightly.

"Great." Buffy and Gunn walked out of the door. As soon as they walked down the block, Gunn asked, "Anne, was that really Angel? He's like an overgrown college jock."

"I don't know. He's not Angelus but… he's different from the Angel I knew. I hope it's not because of that watcher or that Dr. Bombay. We better go and find Giles."

Meanwhile, back at the Summers household…

Joyce put on her coat and said, "I'm going out right now. You can join me when the sun sets."

"Oh, I'll be there." Angel said as he got out the wine bottles and started guzzling them down. "Can ye pick up some whiskey? These wine bottles aren't giving me enough buzz."

"We'll see." Joyce came up and kissed him. "I really enjoyed giving your baths. Don't tell Buffy."

Angel pulled away. "No offence, but I prefer someone a wee bit younger."

Joyce pouted. "You're old enough to be my great-great-grandfather. What's a few years for someone like you? Think about it." She said as she walked off.

To Be Continued…


End file.
